This invention relates to the field of hand shovels, in which the handle can be moved to different positions relative to the blade of the shovel.
Prior art devices of this kind have been able to position the handle at different fixed angles relative to the shovel blade in either the horiztonal direction or the vertical direction but not both. The socket member in accordance with the present invention is able to position the handle at different angles relative to the blade in both the horizontal and vertical directions.
Some examples which are illustrative of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,096 which discloses a shovel having two handles, one in a fixed position and the other not fixed in any regular position but connected by an eye bolt to the blade or scoop for free swinging relationship therewith. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,838 discloses a shovel having a handle which can be positioned at different angles to the blade in the vertical direction only. U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,150 discloses a snow shovel in which the handle can be rigidly held in a vertical plane relative to a horizontally extending blade, which includes a swing bar or clamping lever 27 that allows the handle to become free swinging relative to the blade when the clamping lever 27 is swung outwardly as shown in FIG. 4 of that patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,699 discloses a shovel having a handle with a bend at an intermediate point thereon. It is connected to the blade at a permanently fixed angle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,889 discloses a shovel having an auxiliary handle extending forwardly of the shovel blade. U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,568 discloses a digging instrument, comprising a shovel on one end and a fork or rake type tool on the other end, connected to the handle by a pivotable member which enables rotating the digging instrument so the shovel end is in the working position axially aligned with the handle and when rotated one hundred eighty degrees the fork or rake end is in the working position axially aligned with the handle.